Magi of a Crystal Saohire
by SuperCutieSparkleMagiGirl01
Summary: emily-mae and her friends become magic girls (mahou shoujo) and save the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1" Baeuty of a Crystal Sapire

Welcome to Magi of a Crystal Saphire this is my best work, lolz) plz N'joy AN DONT U DARE TRY TO COPY ME this story is copyrite 4 forever AND IF YOU USE IT I'LL SUE YOU for a MILLION DOLLARS!

I my name is Emily-mae Melody rose Walker...,,,, and this is the story of how i met a creature called ruubey... and saved thew orld from devasation... my name is EmilyMAE Meldy rose'walker im SUPER beutiful. Im 14 (authors note just like me haha) im supeh vprittey and my hair is aesthetically golden blande ^^like the crisp golden amber sun... but is also blue like a prittey rusing river and theres this beautiful part (which is pink), like the cotten candies and buekblegum lollipeop and my eyes are green like a Crystal Sapphire (others note: this is the why is called dat lolz hadhaha) and my destiny pendant (that my grandma gave me it is so really so cute ^^also uthors note its called that BECAUSE IT SOUNDS COOL) is also a crytstal saphire green and my waist is so skiny and my eyes are soo big and sparklY and i am so pitty and everyone tells me I look like a princess.

1 morning I tiredly woke up... (in my super big and fancy house with lots of future sciency things because my parents are rich$) and expertly got ot of... bed. I put on my dazzlingly sparklylyish misty silvr and orange shirt... which haad perfectionaly short sleeve... and went down to just above my belly butron and beautiful petite skirt with midnight blacxk at the very boyyom and above that there's a pretty layer of beautiful frilly lace... snf it's pretty white color and stuff and aboebve that there is a pretty gray thing... annd it's a pleated skirt and it's SOO attractive and stuff and then I pulled on my prepossessing (thats a word that means BEAUTFIL and if you didnt know that you should GET A DICTIONARY AND LOOK IT UP because I WILL USE A LOT OF BIG FANCY WORD) shiny black leather boots (AN its fake leather lolz im not a satinic pro-leather evil person XD) and then i put on my gorgeously shimmering diamond earring ( my parent are $uper rich lol$) and then I went outside (after breakfas o couse, I was eating eggs (AUTHORS NOSE THERE WAS ALSO OTHER FOOD) and I was going to school because I was like 14 (just like me lolz also i forgot to say authors note) and I wanted to make new friends! I was from america but I transferred to japan becaucuz it was just soo much cooler ! Plus the second I got there I learned how to speak Japanese becauze Im so awesome!

and then I got to school and this one girl walked up to me and say "Hey!" (AUTHORS NOTED: this is you becky! ^^) and then I say "Hi! Ho the heck are you girl? Lokkin' good!" and she say (athor nout: also it was in japanese because i am in japan) "My name is Beckie lolz" and i said "o hi my name is Emily-mae melody Rose Walker!" and we both said at the same time "Lets be BFFS!" and then "YEAH!" (author note: it's because becky already knows me irl and we are bffs so thats why they are in the story too!)

So then we went into school to studey stuff case that's what you do in school lol. School was bowerring (just like every day at school) so i'm not going to write about all of it, but there was a math class (That was really har)d and then there was a science class (we learned something about something that i forgot lol) and then we ate lunch and somebody was mean to me but then everybody in the shcool yelled at them becase they're all my friends except for the kid that was mean to me and i told him "today is the day that you will stop being mean to me, because i have all the friends in the school and you will not be allowed to be mean to me or they will beat you up and then you will get expelled from the school!" And then he ran away crying. After launch there was a history class (About JAPANESE HISTORYYYYYYY) and english (o wait sorry JAPANESSSSEEEE KYAAAAAA!)

Afrter school I as walking home wtih Bekcy (sorry I mean BECKIE lolz) and we saw a weird cat thing... it was RUUBEY.

"Hi thewre I have sensed that you are magical and I wonsering if you would like to mske a contract?"

"What contravt?"

"A contract to become a magical girl you see you make a wisk abd then you gace ti defend earth drom evil witches lolz have fun haha andy wished make a wisk!"

"I wihs..."

THEN END (but theres more in chapter TWO!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 2: how to becom a magic algirl

"NOWAIT!" A girl with ugly blalk hair and purple eys(and its homura) jumped out of the shadows and said "no contracting you bakas!"

wy6 not?" beckie and I asked, shakimg in our matching shiiny foe leather boots.

"because she-" "黙れ!"

A drop dead gorefous mahou shoujo girl leapt out of the sky (OMG NARUEALLYDARK ITS UR OC!)" and slice lil miss uhgly girls uggly hair clean odd in one swipe "Rubī o mushi shinaide kudasai! Kanojo wa sekai no hogo, oyobi watashi no yuiitsu no yūjindesu!"

She was so freaking faboulous at speaking japanese that ecen I (liek the absolute beat st japanese in the whole entire world wouldnt even undestand because I was not on her level of aweslome so i used google translaye becase that exsists and it meant that she was perfect or something how am I supposed to know it wasn't important!

But then she saw us looking confused and hels ouy her hand endearingly "Watashi wa Yuki Silver Snowblossom.. I am here to protect you while you contract. Please do not be gellouse of my curse, for i am so beautidul that i hate it!" (by the way she's talking normal japanese now not awesome fablos japanese)

Becki an I shoock her handes and admitred her besuty. She had really long white hair that shimmers with rainbow coulours in the lite and she had really pritty white gloaves and her boots were silver with really sjarp heels that could totally be usde for weappns.

"when i talkinged to rubeby it let me turn into this horrible cursed form" yuki said "but it made me magica so its okay, make the contract"

"of course" rubby sugoied breathlessly "you should contractionalize with me and we will make you a magical to fight the watches"

"What da hell is a wotch?" assigned Becky

yukki disrobed the witches and how they are evil and will destroy the world but become a macical and you can stop them? also theres an evil team of pella macies that will dry to stop you?

"Og course Rubby!" Beckie an I nodded amaziely. "I wish I could be as perfectionalistkc as Yukii! we take ecils down!"

"And i wih yo be most powerful magical shoujo!" I wished.

"k" said rubeye and then he made them dhojos with a magical power. He did the thing where he took the gem from them and me and made me a magical. He took the brillian green sappire from the destiny peandent that my gma gave me and replaced it with the sole jem.

"now yo are magicas"

OMG END CHAPPER 333! I mean 2 lolz haha my mistake wasnt it sugoii?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPer 3: the wetches ATTACK? omg actionnnnn

ruuby looked up at us cutely "there are other magicals to be discovered onto your team, but for now..."

rubey opened up his eyes really bigly and screamed "WITCH DETECTED" because he's part robot and powed by the sould gems lolz (Author N cyborg inkyubeyator lolz)

"WHat?" we confused. "you mean nearby?"

"yes" ruuby ruubed. "use your souljem to find the wutche!"

Suddendly my soul egm started 2 glow, and it sparkled with rainbow sparklies that formed into an arrow and flew up in the air.

Bekiie and Yuik and i walked anound to follow the arrow.

"Look a witch!" I fabulously astonished. "Lets go kill it!"

"but careful! Yuuki said warningly/ "you cant let your guard down, not even for a second. or they'll kill you~ ZOMG!"

K we say

LETS FIGHT!

" BEKCIE AND I (ops left capslock on my bad lolzz) shouted and we were ready to fought all tje witches!

but wait! we didn't even trandform yet?! how do we fight without tranformin?!

"Kyubey, how to we transform?" Bekcie and I asked.

Its easu! Kyubey nyaned, you only have to hope! and hold up yoir soul jem! it will come to you!"

And so beckie did and she looked realy cool and then I did and...

AND CHAPTER 3!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTOR 4?: HOW I TRANSFORM

I was floting in the air with my soul gem that flew out of my necklace and it exploded into rainbows around me and.

My light golden amber sun-bloned and nayvi blue and bubblehym pink hair started shimmering in the rainbow light and grew really long so that it was past my feet and it turned rainbows just like the eveything around me and my eyes started to change into color changing eyes that were always different colors also the rainbows in my hair moved like waves ^^

then my clothing disappeared for some reason it was really weird but nobody could see me because of the rainbows so it was okay (because they weren't trapsarent rainbows like real rainbows they were total solid haha) and i was just floating there but then... a super cuter outfit that was...

RAINBOWSY APPEARED! EEEEEEEEEEEE

It sprklied and shined and was like really awesome and then bootes that were awesomer than my redulau

boots came magillu out of thiin air or something or whatever

and then omg magical jloVes that felt like silk and magic and stuff sparklized onto my already perfect hands also they were white instad of rainbows

I had done it? I was a magical mahou a shoujo girl!

and in y hands (aTHORS NOTE SHE (WHO IS NOT ME) IS STILL WEARING THE SILK GLOVES!) there suddenlied a... RAINBOW FLAMETHRORE that was super colorful and pretty and HOT and it melted all the rainbows to a puddle on the ground and Beckei was also transferred into a magical and so was juki and the witchwas lik "omg how can i beat you" and got so scared it died lolz

but then there was another witch? ? and it was stronger than the other one and open a portal to another place where it had witch things that it sent to kill us... IT WAS THE LABORATORY...?

ENDED CHAPTER 444444444444!11! (AN KYAAA AMAEAZING! I'm alraeyd done with chap 4! Yay!)


End file.
